bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Asdfmonkey (ArsenalGamer's Conception)
NOTE: It's ArsenalTitan, not Gamer. I got my username changed but now I can't change the title so sorry. You know Asdfmovies, right? Well, this is the Asdfmonkey. Not to be confused with this ASDFmonkey. He looks like a monkey who would've been featured in one of the Asdfmovies. He costs around...$500 on medium. He starts off by watching Asdfmovies on his tablet. Small bloons (Red to Yellow) want to see what he's doing, so they come behind him to look into his tab and he shoots them with his gun. Path 1 Mine Turtle - $300 "Hello, Mine Turtle!" A Mine Turtle comes in front of the Asdfmonkey and when a bloon steps on it, it explodes. Suicidal Muffin - $500 "Why doesn't anybody wanna kill me?" A Suicidal Muffin walks around, asking random bloons to eat him. A Suicidal muffin appears every 7 seconds. Bloon - 40% chance of eating muffin. He takes 4 seconds to eat it, during which he can be popped (duh). If he doesn't get popped, he permanently moves 30% slower. Blimp - 80% chance of eating muffin. Takes 2 seconds to eat it, during which he takes 75% more damage. I am a Stegosaurus - $1400 "I am a Stegosaurus!" Every 12 seconds, a Stegosaurus appears and squashes a bloon cluster or a blimp (MOAB only). I like Trains - $4000 "I like Trains kid: I like Trains. Other Random Guy: No no no no no WHOOOSH! (BAM)" Ha ha ha. Every 20 seconds, the monkey says "I like Trains" and a train comes, slamming into bloons. May take out some towers. Path 2 Die, Potato - $300 "Bloon: Die, Potato. Potato: NOOOOOO!(Squash)" Every 4 seconds, the Asdfmonkey throws a potato on the track. A bloon comes and squashes the potato, during which the monkey plays "Catch the Knife" with the bloon and shoots 2 layers off. Not This Time - $740 "Bloon: Die, Potato. Potato: Not this Time. (Skadoosh!)" So the monkey throws potatoes every 7 seconds, but there's a 50% chance that the potato will be a "Not this Time" potato. These potatoes stay for 1 min, during which any bloon who confronts it gets its insides blown out. A cow pretending to be a Man - $2050 "And now, a cow pretending to be a man." Every 14 seconds, the cow pretending to be a man skateboards across the track for 3 seconds, squishing bloons. Suddenly...Pineapples - $4000 "Suddenly...Pineapples. Random Guy: This does not make any sense." Throws exploding pineapples at bloons. Special Ability: Suddenly...Pineapples - Throws a bunch of Mine Turtles all over the track and suddenly...pineapples. Path 3 Salad - $300 "Guy1: What are you doing? Guy2: I'm punching your salad. Guy1: AAAAAHH!" Every 5 seconds, he begins punching a bloon's salad. The Evil Tie - $750 "Bloon: Please don't kill me." The Asdfmonkey puts an evil tie on every 7th bloon, scrunching it. Does not affect Lead/Ceramic. Do the Flop 2 - $7000 "Guy: Don't do it! You have so much to live for. Dougal Flop Guy: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!." There's a building where 3 Asdfmonkeys are standing in front and another one is standing on the top. Every 10 seconds, the Dougal Flop Guy comes and says, "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" All the monkeys do the flop, and the one on top lands on the bloons, pop pop popping them. Does not replace the main Asdfmonkey. Barfing Rainbows - $10055 "Johnny's like a melody in my head..." Every 10 seconds, the Asdfmonkey eats a full packet of Skittles and and barfs rainbows which obliterate rainbow bloons and do extreme damage to blimps. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References